Protection-The Hogwarts Plan
by FallenQueen2
Summary: 5th Year AU! After the events of 'The Three-Phase Plan', the new term begins and alongside his soul mates and overprotective/possessive/insane family members old and new. Harry attempts to stop Dumbledore and Umbridge while creating the new generation of Marauders. FredxHarryxGeorge. 2nd in the Plan Saga. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Before Hogwarts

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

**The Hogwarts Plan.**

**5****th**** Year AU! After the events of 'The Three-Phase Plan', the new term begins and alongside his soul mates and overprotective/possessive/insane family members old and new. Harry attempts to stop Dumbledore and Umbridge while creating the new generation of Marauders. **

**FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it. **

**Contains Dumbledore, Umbridge, Hermonie, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

**Protection – Before Hogwarts**

"This place is great!" Fred and George exclaimed as they both pecked their boyfriend on his cheeks before dropping down on either side of him on the scarlet couch in the surprisingly cozy living room.

"Of course it is." A rich voice huffed. "I did create this place myself."

The voice was coming from a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself placed above the roaring fireplace.

When Harry, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Bill, Charlie (who had came back from Romania to move in his things after learning what the rest of his family did) and Mr. Weasley (who was just as disgusted, healed of a love potion and was filing for divorce) had entered the now unsealed Griffin's Den, almost right away they came face to face with the portrait of one of the founders of Hogwarts and to say Godric was excited to meet his newest heir was an understatement.

After he finished dancing and cheering in his portrait frame he made the group sit down and tell him everything that was going on and what houses they were in. He was very pleased to hear every single one of them was in Gryffindor and was very angry when he learnt of all the betrayals and what was happening in the wizarding world. However after he stewed in silence he snapped back to his cheerful personality and happily welcomed the Weasley's into the den. He said he was happy to have the company and they were now his family as well.

Harry had to admit he really liked Godric; he was even fine with Harry also being Slytherin's heir, after he grumbled for a bit.

"_Incoming Hogwarts letters." _Hedwig chirped in Harry's head as she and Fawkes (who was happy to be reunited with Godric who was also happy to see her) flew in with letters in their beaks. Hedwig dropped her's onto Harry's lap while Fawkes dropped the other two onto the twin's before the two birds perched on Harry's shoulders like normal.

They read over their letter and book list.

"_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. Who the hell is teaching us DADA this year?" Harry asked in disgust.

"With Dumbledore as headmaster, who knows." George grumbled as he folded up his own letter.

"Keep me informed, if your new professor is rubbish I shall be your DADA teacher." Godric said regally and the trio stared at the portrait. "What? Just because I'm a portrait doesn't mean I can't instruct."

"Thank you Godric, but there is no need to get huffy." Harry snickered.

"Want Charlie and me to go get your things?" Bill asked flopping down on a plushy armchair.

"When did I get dragged into this?" Charlie asked, looking up from his own armchair where he was buried nose deep in an ancient book about dragons and their language with the mini version of the Hungarian Horntail Harry had kept since the 1st task in the Tri-wizard tournament curled up on the arm of the chair. Harry had given her to Charlie who gladly accepted the mini dragon.

"Come on, it will be a good bonding experience. That and we can feel out what the emotions are out there." Bill grinned at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, after I finish this chapter." Charlie waved his hand.

"Harry, are you ready?" Sirius called from the doorway.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm coming!" Harry glanced up from his spot between his twins.

"What are you learning today babe?" George asked and snickered as Harry blushed at the nickname.

"I'm finishing the training plan so I think I have to duel with the enchanted dummies on the highest level and then doing Remus's test of my skills and brain power." Harry said after a moment of thought.

"You'll kick its ass." Fred said confidently and Harry beamed at the two and kissed each of their cheeks before following his smirking godfather out of the room.

Harry put on an old pair of Hogwarts robes as Remus suggested it would be good for Harry to train with the restricting robe on so he can fight with and without it. He adjusted his wand holster and stood at the ready in the middle of the dueling platform. He had his old wand in his holster because he decided that he would place the Elder Wand in a safe within Griffin's Den where he could access it easily but it would be well protected.

"Ready Harry?" Remus called from the other side of the room where Sirius stood next to him.

"Let's do this." Harry noticed as he dropped into a standard defense stance.

"Begin!" Sirius called waving his own wand and the dueling platform came to life.

Sirius and Remus watched at ease while Harry took down some of the first training dummies using some self-defense moves he had been trained in. When spells started to fly, Harry flicked his wrist and started to cast spells back, using a mixture of 'light' and 'dark' spells, when the last dummy went down different objects including swords and daggers started to fly towards him at the swish of Sirius' wand. Harry casted a shield charm only every so often as he used his newly created physical strength, stamina and speed helped his avoid the objects.

"With that, you have passed my part of the test!" Sirius beamed, running over to Harry, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Now let's finish the last part of the test." Remus said with a soft smile.

"I'm ready Moony." Harry nodded his head.

Remus handed Harry a packet of paper while Sirius made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"Begin." Remus said, tapping his wand on the desktop that Harry had slid behind. Harry dipped his quill in ink and started in on the packet, testing his knowledge in all the Hogwarts topics and muggle ones as well.

An hour later Harry handed Remus the packet, having all his IQ and photographic memory unblocked really helped him and his studies.

"Next up, change your appearance to Sirius and Charlie." Remus instructed and Harry nodded. He focused and felt his features change; first he became a copy of Sirius.

"What a handsome devil." Sirius smirked and Harry-Sirius rolled his eyes before shifting into Charlie Weasley, correct down to the last freckle and scar before shifting back to his normal self.

"Nicely done and finally… Change into your animagus form." Remus said and Harry nodded before he felt himself shift once again. Where Harry stood was now a human sized black four tailed fox with emerald eyes.

"Nicely done Prongslet… I guess that name doesn't really apply since you are a fox…" Sirius trailed off thoughtfully. Harry shook his head and whacked Sirius with one of his tails before shifting back.

"Nah I like my nickname, but since I plan bringing the Marauders back I guess Prongslet would be too obvious." Harry mused as glancing at Remus who nodded showing he finished the last part of the test.

"We were thinking of Shadow for myself, the twins were thinking of Flame for Fred and Blaze for George." Harry suggested.

"I think those are great names." Sirius smiled before letting Harry get changed out of the training robes and into his clothes. He was wearing blue jeans with a red t-shirt and black robe with red lining.

"Are you and the twins going out to get your school supplies?" Remus asked as the three of them walked back towards the living room.

"No, Bill and Charlie are going as they want to see what the atmosphere is out there." Harry informed the two.

"Smart idea, if you were seen in public too soon things could get worse." Remus agreed with the idea.

"Besides that means you get to spend more time with us!" Sirius beamed, wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders possessively. "We wanted to talk to you about something…"

"It's something we have been toying around with since even before all the blocks came off us." Remus added in.

"I was so serious about this plan I had half a mind to just kidnap you from Gryffindor tower that one night but I needed to be a free man first…" Sirius confessed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, suddenly excited and nervous all in one.

"It's a two phase plan." Sirius began.

"Oh no, not your 'phase plan's' again." Harry moaned.

"Shush you." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Harry. I want to officially blood adopt you."

"…You want to adopt me?" Harry asked stunned. "What does the blood part mean?"

"Well the first phase is that Remus and I do a blood brother bonding ceremony so he would become Remus John Lupin-Black." Sirius explained.

"I don't think so Sirius, that sounds like I'm married to you. I'll keep my own name thanks." Remus flicked Sirius's forehead.

"So since both Remus and I would share my blood, then if I blood adopted you. Our blood would be mixed together and you would not only have Potter blood but also Black blood. So then legally and magically you would be _my_ son and Remus' nephew." Sirius explained.

"So if I agree then you would become my father?" Harry asked, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest.

"Well James and Lily would still be your parents but I would also be your father…" Sirius started but was cut off by having Harry throwing himself into his arms.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Harry muttered into Sirius' chest. "I would love to be your son Siri."

Sirius couldn't even say anything; all he could do was hug Harry tightly to his chest. Remus was smiling happily at the two when a cough sounded the trio looked up at Godric's portrait.

"Well you better be the best damn father and uncle in the world. After what my heir has been through he deserves no less." Godric leveled a completely serious look on Sirius and Remus.

"We plan on doing everything we can to make sure Harry and the world will be safe." Sirius reassured Godric who nodded his assent.

"Harry, as mine and Salazar's heir there are some things we have to tell you before you enter Hogwarts." Godric said looking at Harry.

"We have to get the blood ceremonies ready, take your time." Remus smiled at Harry and started to drag Sirius out of the room.

"Meet me in the room of memories." Godric said before he disappeared from his portrait frame. Harry sighed, the man had to pick the room on the other side of the huge 'den'. Harry shifted into his fox form and sprinted down the hallways, twisting and turning as he went before skidding to a halt in front of the room of memories. He launched himself up into the air and transformed back to his human self, he was pleased with himself, it took a while to master shifting in mid air like that but it was worth it.

He entered the room and stopped in front of the wall-sized portrait of all four founders. All four of them were in the portrait now, talking to each other.

"There he is! Everyone meet Harrison James Potter mine and Salazar's heir." Godric said proudly, Harry stood still while the other three founders inspected him.

"I sense he is powerful…" Salazar commented.

"I can speak Parseltongue and I'm working on Parselmagic now…" Harry informed Salazar.

"I can accept you as my heir, we can work on your skills together in the Chamber of Secrets once Hogwarts begins again." Salazar nodded his head.

"I still find it unfair that you have a Chamber inside the school." Helga Hufflepuff commented before smiling kindly at Harry. "Hello dearie, it's nice to meet one with so much loyalty and potential."

"He also has a brain and can think on his feet, alongside that he has a quick wit." Rowena Ravenclaw commented in her approval.

"So we are all in agreement then?" Godric asked excitedly.

"Yes we are Godric, just tell the boy already." Helga rolled her eyes fondly.

"Harry, all four of us are in agreement. You will become the sole heir of all four founders of Hogwarts, so in other words… You own the castle and can over rule any and all professors and rules created, Hogwarts herself will work with you and the house elves will love and obey you over anyone else." Godric explained and Harry stared up at the portrait with a slack jaw.

"You're kidding me?" Harry couldn't wrap his head around this.

"Maybe not smart enough to be in my house then." Rowena chuckled good-naturedly.

"It's all true dearie, once you enter Hogwarts you will know." Helga said soothingly.

"Until that time, I do believe you have a blood adoption to get to." Godric smiled and Harry beamed up at the portrait before bowing at them, he shifted back into his fox form and bolted from the room. Using his now enhanced nose he tracked down Sirius and Remus, also his twins were with them. He entered the room and with an excited yip he launched himself into the twin's open arms, they laughed and petted his fox head before Harry jumped down and in the next moment he was joined by two bright red foxes, one had white tips on his tail and ears and the other one had back tips.

The twins and Harry in their fox forms started to tackle and play with each other.

"Can I Remmy, can I?" Sirius turned to his best friend.

"Go ahead, don't hurt them with your fangs. I can finish preparing the ceremony. It should be done for when Charlie, Bill and Arthur get back." Remus assented and Sirius grinned as he turned into Padfoot and leapt into the fray.

"Children." Remus huffed as he worked, he felt Moony stirring and whining at how he didn't get to play too. Like the animagus's knew that Moony wanted to play as well, the three foxes and the one grim all turned on Remus and tackled him to the floor.

"I repeat, children." Remus laughed.

"Are we late to the party?" Bill laughed as he, his brother and his father entered the room.

"Get off you big lug." Remus playfully shoved Padfoot off his stomach. "We have something very important to do remember?"

The animagi all turned back to their human forms, cheeks slightly flushed thanks to all the playing they had been doing.

"Are you ready Harry?" Sirius asked, excitement barely being contained.

"More than ready!" Harry was almost bouncing up and down.

"First phase Moony!" Sirius turned to Remus and the other man nodded his head.

The group watched as Remus and Sirius easily sliced open their right palms open and intertwined their hands. They squeezed their hands together tightly and their bodies took on a slight glow as their blood mingled together.

"And now we are officially brothers Moony! You're stuck with me forever now." Sirius grinned widely.

"Just what I always wanted." Remus replied in a sarcastic way that made the twins snicker.

"Are you ready Harry?" Sirius looked at Harry, the twins gave his hands a quick squeeze for good luck before Harry approached Sirius, taking the jeweled dagger and dragged it across the skin of his right palm.

"Commence phase two!" Sirius grinned as he held out his hand to Harry.

"You and your bloody phases." Harry muttered as he gripped Sirius's hand and the two did the exact same thing Remus and Sirius did.

Minutes passed in silence as the two glowed brighter than when Remus and Sirius did their ceremony and finally when the glow dimmed, Sirius waved his wand and all three of their cuts healed and Sirius inspected a parchment.

"You are now officially Harrison James Potter-Black." Sirius announced. "My Son."

Harry couldn't even say anything, he felt his throat closing up so all he could do was throw himself into his _father's_ arms and try to force back the tears.

The others quietly left the room, to give the new father and son some privacy and to put away their things for the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Way To Hogwarts

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

**The Hogwarts Plan.**

**5****th**** Year AU! After the events of 'The Three-Phase Plan', the new term begins and alongside his soul mates and overprotective/possessive/insane family members old and new. Harry attempts to stop Dumbledore and Umbridge while creating the new generation of Marauders. **

**FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it. **

**Contains Dumbledore, Umbridge, Hermione, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

**Protection – On The Way To Hogwarts**

"I'll be fine Pa." Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his father Sirius Black who was making the teen double and triple check to make sure he had everything on platform 9 1/3, the scarlet Hogwarts Express waiting in the station behind them.

"Do you have the mirror?" Sirius asked once again.

"Yes, I know what it does and what to say to get it to work." Harry rattled off.

The remaining Weasley's had decided to come a bit before Harry, Sirius and Remus as not to arise suspicion. So when Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had entered the platform all looking their best and cheerfully talking with each other it had almost muted the crowd.

Harry was wearing his tight black skinny jeans, blue high-tops and a sky blue V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket unzipped over it. He had shrunk his trunk down and placed it in his pocket, his wand still in his wand holster on his arm and let Hedwig and Fawkes fly on ahead to the castle. Thanks to the blood adoption his Potter hair was more manageable, it was also longer and had a silk like look to it. His cheekbones were more predominant, he had a tan and the once dark bags under his eyes were no more. Thanks to his new diet and training he was lean and up to a healthy size.

Sirius had his long black hair pulled back, half and half style. His skin had gone from a pasty white to a nice solid tan, his blue eyes were bright and sparkling once again; while he too was back to looking like a healthy man he once was. He looked 100% different from the man on the wanted posters when he escaped from Azkaban. He wore his trademark black leather pants and dragon hide boots. He had a black robe with the house of Black's icon embroidered on the left side of the robe and under the robe he wore a red dress shirt to show his Gryffindor pride.

Remus, thank to his blood brother ceremony with Sirius had changed his physical appearance as well. The scars he had gain over the years thanks to being a werewolf had faded very much and his facial features were similar to Sirius' now. His sandy hair was no longer streaked with grey and looked full of life, as did his eyes. Remus was wearing a tailored dark grey suit with a green tie with a black robe, as he couldn't shake the habit after being a professor, the suit tied in nicely with his tan that matched Harry and Sirius's.

The three together, thanks to the news and the rumors made quite a sight; the most impressive part of the three of them together was the pure power they were unconsciously radiating. Thanks to this, everyone gave them a wide berth while boarding the train.

"You have to let him go Padfoot." Remus said, putting a halt to Sirius's onslaught of questions.

"You know I'll be safe in Hogwarts." Harry added in, glancing at the twins who were boarding the train, the duo winked at him while snickering at his situation.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Can't we homeschool him Remmy?" Sirius turned his puppy dog eyes on his brother.

"The idea has merit." Remus said slowly, trying not to laugh at Harry's slightly horrified look. "But we couldn't keep him from his mates, that's just cruel."

"That and they would hunt us down and drag our prongslet away from us." Sirius muttered and Harry felt himself sag in relief.

"Pa, I have to go find someplace to sit." Harry gestured at the train behind him.

"Fine, fine. Keep in contact and remember what you've learn." Sirius squashed his son in another protective hug before he passed him to Moony.

"Bye Uncle Moony, keep Pa in line?" Harry asked his uncle.

"I'll do my best, we'll keep you updated." Remus promised before Harry waved sadly at his father and uncle before he boarded the Hogwarts Express.

The moment Harry stepped on the train a slight tingling went over his body and his Lordship ring.

"Now I need to find Neville or someone else who isn't a backstabbing traitor." Harry muttered to himself as he took a few a steps. Suddenly everything felt off as the train shifted around him and Harry found himself standing outside a compartment where he spotted Neville and a blonde haired girl sitting and talking quietly.

"_I guess the Hogwarts Express is linked to Hogwarts herself."_ Harry surmised and he felt the train hum under his feet as he unlocked the sliding door to the compartment.

"Hi Neville… Do you mind if I sit in here with you two?" Harry asked smiling softly at Neville and the blonde girl who looked up at him when he opened the door.

"Harry! Of course we don't mind, do we Luna?" Neville jumped up from his seat in surprise.

"No, please join us Harry Potter." Luna smiled dreamily, her voice smooth.

"I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name but I do not know yours." Harry smiled charmingly at her as he sat beside Neville who was taking in his friend's new appearance.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw." Luna smiled and Harry inclined his head slightly.

"It is nice to officially meet someone as beautiful as you." Harry said, his father had taught him in the art of charming the ladies, as apparently it is a much-needed skill. Luna just beamed at the compliment while Neville looked amused.

"We heard all about what happened with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I'm sorry about that mate." Neville said after a few moments.

"How did you hear that?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

"My grandmother is in many circles and she told me." Neville said, his cheeks flushing red.

"No it's alright. I'm just glad you still like me Nev." Harry smiled at his friend who just blushed even more in response.

"Of course I like you! No offence but Ron is a prat and always has been." Neville said bluntly and Harry roared with laughter.

"Ah… Sorry about that, just I never thought I would hear you insult anyone!" Harry grinned wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shut it." Neville blushed, nudging Harry in the side.

"Not to offend you Harry, but you look much better than you have in the past." Luna spoke up after the train pulled out of the station and all three of them had waved the people on the platform off from their window.

"I've had the best summer of my life and so much has changed." Harry said honestly.

"Well you got a tan for one." Neville said, impressed he had no idea the pale skin boy even had it in him to tan.

"For one." Harry laughed. "I just did an inheritance test and had some blocks and potions removed, it made the world of difference. I was also blood adopted by my godfather and was taught by him and Professor Lupin. It's been bloody great." Harry gave an abridged version of events.

"That's great Harry, your aura feels much better than it had in the previous years." Luna observed and Harry gave her a small smile.

"But I also had to learn a lot about being a lord/heir and all the proper pureblood customs." Harry huffed remembering the hours that Sirius, Remus and Godric had drilled into him.

"A lord? A heir?" Neville looked at Harry wide-eyed.

"Yeah turns out I'm heir to the Black family and I'm Lord Potter." Harry decided to leave the other lordships out of it. "Isn't your family a Noble and Most Ancient House Nev?"

"Yeah… My grandmother took over in my parent's absence… She says I'm not ready." Neville said sadly.

"Nev… Are you being trained in the customs? Do you wear an heir ring?" Harry asked, his mind whirring.

"I'm trained in the customs but I don't have an heir ring…" Neville trailed off.

"I recall you saying something in first year about how you are using your fathers wand?" Harry's mind was putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, Gran said it would honor my father." Neville said, pulling out his wand.

"Neville… The wand chooses it's owner, not all wands are compatible with every wizard." Harry said and Luna hummed in agreement, knowing where Harry was going with this.

"If that's true…" Neville trailed off, eyes wide.

"Then that is a possible reason of why school work has been so hard for you in the past… Also you should get checked for blocks and potions as well." Harry said seriously, already making a mental list to tell Sirius and Remus about.

"I'll do that Harry." Neville nodded his head determined.

"If your Gran doesn't agree to take you to Diagon alley, I'm sure I can convince Pa to take us on a weekend, you can join us as well Luna." Harry smirked, his eyes glinting.

"That's very kind of you Harry." Luna smiled cheerfully.

"Uh-oh… It's Malfoy." Neville said as a warning as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached their compartment.

"Look who it is, Loony Luna, Potter and Longbottom." Malfoy sneered.

"Cousin Draco, have all your lessons fled from your mind?" Harry stood up and looked at Malfoy evenly, making sure to flash his lordship and heir rings at Malfoy.

"…Cousin Harry, my mistake." Malfoy slipped back into the lessons his mother had taught him since he was a small child.

"Heir Longbottom, Miss Lovegood." He bowed his head slightly to the others and they bowed their heads back.

"So what father says is true cousin…" Draco looked at Harry, taking in the Black features.

"It would appear so Draco, I wish to apologize for my error when we first met on the Hogwarts Express in our 1st year. I was raised by the worst kind of muggle's and let others words cloud my judgment. I wish to start again, Hello I'm Harry Potter-Black." He stuck his hand out.

"Draco Malfoy, good to meet you cousin." Draco accepted the hand after a minute of staring at the teen before him in confusion.

"I hope we can form our own opinions of each other cousin. If you haven't heard, I am no longer friend's with Ron, Hermione or Ginny. However I am friend's with the twins, Neville and Luna so if you or any other Slytherin's mess with them, I'm afraid I will have to react accordingly." Harry said casually, letting some of his power form an almost tangible aura around his body.

"I see, well then cousin I'll be sure to pass on the message." Draco nodded, taken back by the words and the power emitting from the black haired teen before him.

"If you would excuse me, I have a prefect meeting to get to."

"Good luck cousin." Harry nodded and Draco nodded back before he walked away with the other two boys following him at his heels.

"That was brilliant!" Neville exclaimed as Harry sat back down beside him.

"Thanks, you just have to know how to talk to the pureblood types." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

The trio spent the almost the rest of the ride playing exploding snap, pigging out on trolley snacks and talking about different things they learnt that summer. By the end Harry and Neville could understand what Luna was talking about between all her talk of nargles, etc.

Near the end of the ride, Ron and Hermione waltzed by their compartment. They both had shiny prefect badges on and shot Harry glares full of hatred.

"Sheesh." Harry rolled his eyes as they disappeared from view. "I have a feeling sleeping arrangements are going to suck this year."

"It will all depend on Dean and Seamus I suppose." Neville added in before their compartment door slid open to reveal the twins and Lee Jordan.

"Hi babe." The twins chorused as they both pecked Harry's cheeks.

"Hey yourselves." Harry beamed as Neville moved to sit beside Luna and Lee took the empty seat on the other side of Luna as the twins settled down on either side of Harry.

"I think you forgot to mention something rather important Harry." Neville said with raised eyebrows.

"Whoops, so one the things that was blocked on me was a soul-mate bond and guess who my soul-mates are?" Harry asked cheekily.

"As long as they make you happy." Neville rolled his eyes and the twins grinned.

"So have we decided what the new generation of Marauders are going to be doing at the opening feast?" George asked excitedly.

"Marauders?" Neville and Lee asked curiously.

After glancing at his twins, Harry gave them the explanation and they were all very excited and wanted to be apart of it.

"Okay we need to get you three some names then, mine is Shadow." Harry said his mind whirring.

"I'm Flame." Fred said.

"I'm Blaze." George grinned.

"I would like to be Crystal." Luna said happily.

"Sounds perfect for you Luna." Harry smiled.

"I'll be Inferno to match Fred and George." Lee said causing the twins high fived him.

"How about Venom?" Neville asked shyly.

"Perfect for you Nev!" Harry smiled as Neville beamed. They spent the rest of the ride talking about the opening feast prank. It was the perfect way to introduce their names and re-introduce the Marauders to Hogwarts.

~~/~~

"I've been meaning to ask Padfoot… What you told Harry when we brought up the blood adoption, was that true?" Remus asked, peering over his cup of chocolate flavored coffee at his official blood brother as the two sat in plushy oversized chairs in a small muggle café.

"About wanting to steal him away from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked looking up from his own coffee.

"Yes." Remus sipped his drink.

"I was seriously considering it…" Sirius trailed off before he recounted the event to his brother.

**~Flashback~**

Sirius Black snuck through the halls of Hogwarts, just like he had all those years ago. He never forgot the hallways and all the secret entrances, he knew that the traitor was in Gryffindor tower and thanks to the sheet of passwords Crookshanks stole for him, getting in would be much easer than it had been with the Fat Lady. He felt a stab of regret about that, he should have kept his head but he needed to get that rat before it was too late.

He approached the new portrait and before Sir Cadogan could say a word.

"Survy Cur." Sirius rasped out, the knight huffed annoyed that he didn't get to challenge the man to a duel; he let the door swing open and Sirius climbed in.

Seeing the same common room as all those years ago nearly made Sirius double over as memories flashed in his mind.

"Harry, I have to get rid of Wormtail to save Harry and to avenge Prongs and Tiger Lily." He muttered quietly to himself as he slowly crept up the stairs to the room housing the third year boys.

The moment he opened the door he was hit with the loudest snoring he had ever heard. Sirius couldn't help but feel bad for the other four in the room. He glanced at each bed in turn looking for the red head that had Wormtail with him from the Daily Prophet.

When his dull blue eyes landed on the second last bed Sirius could feel every part of his body freeze. All he could do is stare down at the small black haired boy fast asleep in his bed.

Harry, it was Harry, it was his godson! His brain was filled with this one thought, sure he had gotten a glance at Harry before he summoned the Knight Bus but now Harry was RIGHT there.

God he looked just like James, but he knew his best friend was dead and this was his godson. HIS godson. The one he had failed to protect when he went after the traitor.

He had to make Harry understand he was innocent. He had to!

Sirius reached out, his hand trembling and he slowly stroked Harry's pale cheek. The pre-teen shifted only slightly before letting out a sigh of contentment as he slept on like his body remembered his touch.

Pettigrew was in the castle; he had been by Harry for all these years. Sirius couldn't let that rat be around HIS godson any longer than that. He wouldn't stand for it.

He could take Harry away, far away. It would just be the two of them. No one would find them. They would never find them; it would just be the two of them. Harry would be happy and Sirius would have Harry. No one could hurt them again and no more fighting.

Moony! Oh Moony, once Sirius had Harry settled he would come back for Moony; the three of them could finally be a family. No more stupid werewolf laws, the three of them would be together forever with no one interfering.

Sirius had just about made up his mind and started to reach for Harry to whisk him away when a loud, familiar squeak broke him out of his train of thought. He turned around to see Wormtail adjusting himself on the pillow beside the red head that was his 'owner'.

From then on all thoughts of taking Harry away were gone from his mind and all he could focus on was killing that rat. Sirius gently tucked his godson in, brushing his black bangs out of his eyes before he drew his knife and moved towards the traitor.

**~End Flashback~**

"And we all know what happens next." Sirius said calmly, finishing his drink.

"You are insane." Remus said, his eyes wide.

"I'll admit it was a little crazy at the time, but hey it all worked out didn't it?" Sirius barked out a laugh as Remus shook his head in amazement.

"A little crazy?" Remus said softly.

"Like you didn't try to kidnap Harry at any point in your life." Sirius scoffed.

"I was close at many points." Remus admitted.

"I hate that I was so blindly loyal to Dumbledore back then. I should have found Harry and taken him away from those damn Dursley when he was a child." Moony growled annoyed with the old man and himself.

"That was the work of the potions Remmy, besides you're suppose to be the sane one in this relationship." Sirius kicked his brother's shin.

"I did come close during one of my talks with Harry… To tell him everything and take him away I mean… Hexing everyone who dared to get in my way." Remus said slowly. "So I guess I'm not as sane as you think I am."

"Still saner than me." Sirius grinned.

"That's not saying much." Remus teased.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Hogwarts

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

**The Hogwarts Plan.**

**5****th**** Year AU! After the events of 'The Three-Phase Plan', the new term begins and alongside his soul mates and overprotective/possessive/insane family members old and new. Harry attempts to stop Dumbledore and Umbridge while creating the new generation of Marauders. **

**FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it. **

**Contains Dumbledore, Umbridge, Hermione, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

**Protection – Welcome Back To Hogwarts**

After the group had travelled up to Hogwarts inside their carriage's being pulled by thestral's, Harry had read up on them and knew since he could see them it was because he had seen death. He spotted Luna petting one when the other's backs were turned and she smiled sadly at him, knowing he could see the thestral's as well.

The group entered the great hall, getting a wide berth from the other students as many felt bad about not believing Harry over the years, had heard about his falling out with Ginny, Ron and Hermione or were just amazed by the changes they saw in him.

Harry felt a warm tingling go over his whole being as his Lordship ring gave off a small glow as the enchanted ceiling boomed with thunder as Hogwarts felt her heir enter.

_"So you are my newest heir young Harry Potter-Black." _A beautiful female voice sighed softly in Harry's mind.

"_Lady Hogwarts." _Harry thought back respectfully.

_"I am glad I am able to converse with you, I only have the Express, the Sorting Hat and Fawkes to talk with on a daily basic since the founders have left." _Lady Hogwarts sounded excited.

_"I'm glad as well, I have a feeling these next years shall be interesting." _Harry smiled.

_"Ah I see what your prank for tonight is, do not worry child I shall take care of it. The last time I got to help out on a prank was back in your father's era and I could only do a bit." _She sounded like a small girl on a sugar high.

_"Be my guest Lady H." _Harry laughed in his mind, giving her a nickname.

While the boys headed towards the Gryffindor table, Harry escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw table.

"My lady." Harry said playfully, brushing his lips over her knuckles with a wink. She giggled and smiled back as she lowered herself onto the bench. Harry then waltzed back to the Gryffindor table and slid in between the twins who both kissed him on the cheek in greeting. This action made the girls giggle and sigh; some were sad that the three men were off the market but most were just turning into yaoi fangirls.

"_You heart-breaker you." _Lady Hogwarts chuckled. _"The prank is ready to go when Dumbledore, the old fool is making his speech."_

Harry grinned, Hogwarts hated Dumbledore as well and this would work well in his favor.

In the mean time he sat and talked with the four boys that were seated around him, he glanced up and down the table and spotted the traitorous trio sitting near the front of the table by the teacher's, there was a gap of students between them and the rest of the house.

The little first years had been sorted and Gryffindor had gained some new members who were quickly ushered away from the traitorous trio and welcomed into the house with cheeriness by the twins and Lee.

Harry had tuned Dumbledore out, but he paid enough attention to know that the Minister had placed Dolores Umbridge in charge of DADA. Taking in her pink outfit and the way she interrupted Dumbledore with her little 'hem hem' Harry knew she was going to make this year's DADA hell.

Lady H must have picked up on the mood of the people in the hall as no one seemed to be liking Umbridge and decided it was the time for the introduction prank of the newest generation of Marauders.

Suddenly the candles went out and the enchanted ceiling darkened causing the people in the hall to fall silent in shock.

A large burst of fire appeared out of nowhere in front of the teacher's table.

The fire created three names. Flame. Blaze. Inferno.

The fire then crystalized over to spell the name Crystal, black ooze leaked out of the lines in the crystalized fire to form the name Venom before the name turned to Shadow in the blackest imaginable.

In all it read… FLAME. BLAZE. INFERNO. CRYSTAL. VENOM AND SHADOW WELCOME YOU TO A NEW SCHOOL TERM WITH A VERY MARAUDER TWIST.

The words burst into a fine dust and when it hit the heads of the students right away their hair changed colors to the most vibrant and outrageous colours and patterns out there.

The hall was silent for a while before cheers and laughter filled the great hall. Harry while laughing with his table and shot a look at the teacher's table. Snape had a look of horror on his face as he stared at the words, McGonagall had a look of distain on her face but Harry could see her eyes were alight with laughter and her lip was twitching upwards. Umbridge had a look of outrage and her cheeks were going red while Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at Harry and his table from his throne. Said throne then started to shake until he stopped looking at Harry, Lady H must not taken kindly to glare he was directing at her heir.

The headmaster then asked the people behind this prank to step forward, but since none of the new Marauders had actually cast the spell (and they had more sense than some) stayed quiet like the rest of the students in the hall. Harry turned to the table and hoped Dumbledore would finish his stupid speech so he could eat.

Lady H must have alerted the house elves or they had a feeling that the students were getting hungry, nonetheless the tables were filled with food. Dumbledore lost all the attention he had as the students started to eat and talk to each other.

All too soon, the time to head back to their respective houses came as the prefects led the first years ahead to show them the way first. Harry, Neville, the twins and Lee all winked or waved goodnight at Luna as she passed by with the rest of her house before they headed to their own tower. The twin's kissed/hugged Harry goodnight in the common room before they and Lee went up to the 7th year's dorm.

Exchanging a glance with Neville, Harry and the Longbottom heir made their way to the 5th year's dorm. Neville entered first and Harry followed close behind him and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Dean and Seamus beamed at him and walked over to talk to him and Neville. Ron however was just scowling at the group, Harry flicked his eyes at Ron's bed and the curtains by the bed suddenly closed up and Harry could only smirk.

The other teens just surrounded Harry's bed and started to talk about their summer with each other. Neville also warned them about Harry and the twin's being together, it shocked them but once they saw the extremely happy look on Harry's face when the twins were brought up was enough for them to accept it.

Once everyone had gone to bed, Harry put up a privacy ward so he could call his Pa and uncle without any interrupts.

"Sirius." Harry said to the mirror, feeling it warm up in his hand and almost right away Sirius and Remus appeared in the mirror, both beaming at the raven-haired teen.

"Hey there pup! How was your 1st night back?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hi Pa, Uncle Moony. It was brilliant, Lady H is on my side and has already helped out in a prank." Harry said excitedly.

"Lady H?" Moony asked curiously.

"Lady Hogwarts, she also hates Dumbledore and was all too excited to help the introduction prank." Harry then regaled his father and uncle with what happened in the great hall and on the train with Neville, Luna and Draco.

"Brilliant pup, pure brilliance." Sirius roared with laughter as Remus smiled amused.

"How are you two getting on without me?" Harry teased.

"It's pretty hard, I have half a mind to come to Hogwarts and kidnap you." Sirius said, not joking at all.

"I know you would, but I also know you won't." Harry said smugly.

"Ah you know us so well." Remus smiled.

"How is the plan coming along?" Harry asked curiously.

"We got the cup out of Bella's vault at Gringotts and it's already gone. The same thing with the locket that Regulus found and gave to Kreacher." Sirius reported.

"I'll work on the lost Diadem, maybe Lady H can shed some light as well." Harry offered.

"Don't forget to go to class and keep yourself safe." Remus said in a very mother hen way.

"Yes mom." Harry teased.

"Get some sleep pup." Sirius said softly.

"Mkay." Harry stifled a yawn. "I love you two."

"Love you pup."

"Love you too cub."

Harry smiled and the mirror grew cold, he snuggled down under the warm blankets and placed the mirror under his pillow for safekeeping and he drifted off to sleep.

~~/~~

The next few months were dull, well as dull as the worst possible DADA classes and the usual horrible potion classes. After figuring they were going to learn nothing in DADA, the newest generation of Marauders all met together in the room of requirement that Lady H had led Neville to, started to teach and train each other. Godric Gryffindor came and taught them via his portrait every so often, after getting past their initial shock Neville, Luna and Lee grew used to the insanity that surrounded Harry and by extension the twins.

However not even the usual trouble Harry usually got up to happened during these months, it seemed that things might actually be normal this year. So of course things had to go wrong at some point and it had all to do with Umbridge.

See Harry just stayed quiet in her horrible classes and had advised others to do the same, however he knew that his twins and many others had gotten detention with Umbridge. They said they just did lines but something felt off and Harry didn't like the feelings he was getting from Lady H and decided that he needed to get himself dentation with the pink toad.

"_This shouldn't be too hard." _Harry mused as he sat in DADA and he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Umbridge hissed. She had a huge dislike of this lying boy.

"Actually for one that's not my name." Harry smirked. "It's Potter-Black and you would do well to remember that _professor."_

Harry heard hidden snickers and Umbridge rose up from her desk with an angry look in her eyes.

"And for the record, you shouldn't even be able to hold that title… Also in case you hadn't notice Voldemort IS back and you are teaching us jack all. It's pathetic." Harry snarked.

"MR. POTTER!" Umbridge shouted.

"Potter-Black." Harry smirked and he heard Draco snort over from his seat.

"DETENTION!" Umbridge shrieked and Harry cheered inwardly.

"Whatever." He leaned back, acting like his cousin Draco. He could see the steam coming out of Umbridge's ears and he felt rather pleased at this reaction.

The rest of the day passed by without incident, however when the twins heard their Harry had gotten detention with the pink toad, they were rather worried and exchanged looks about it all day long.

At 6:00pm Harry knocked on the DADA's office and entered, dropping down in one of the chairs in a perfect act of teenage rebellion/moodiness.

"I'm here _professor." _Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me." Umbridge hissed, glaring at the lying teenager in front of her.

"So what do you want me to? Write lines?" Harry snorted.

"You Mr. Potter." Umbridge started.

"Potter-Black, honestly how hard is that?" Harry interrupted.

"You Mr. Potter-Black are a little liar." Umbridge hissed, her face turning red.

"Spreading lies over the whole wizarding world, I know you are behind showing that fake memory of You-Know-Who coming back in Diagon Alley."

"Ah, but I did not show it, yes the memory was mine but honestly anyone who had a half a brain would know that I a little 5th year could never pull that spell off." Harry said innocently, he was right. Remus and CrystalClaw had pulled it off so he wasn't lying.

"And for the record VOLDEMORT is back and killed Cedric and will kill many more unless the Minister does something."

"LIAR!" Umbridge shouted as she slammed her hands on her desk as she shot to her feet. "It's time for your detention Mr. Potter-Black."

"Finally got my name right." Harry smirked and he saw the steam starting once again.

"You will write 'I Must Not Tell Lies.'" Umbridge smiled sweetly as she handed Harry a piece of parchment and a black quill.

"How many times?" Harry asked, letting his voice sound bored.

"As many as it takes until it sinks in." She replied sweetly.

"You haven't given me any ink." Harry pointed out.

"You won't need it." She stated with a smile, Harry shrugged and started to write.

As he started to write the words, a burning came from the back of his left hand, he hissed out silently as he gritted his teeth together as he finished the sentence. He looked at his left hand and stared at it with wide eyes as the same sentence appeared there.

Shit, she was using an illegal blood quill.

"You make the other students use this quill as well don't you?" Harry asked, eyes darting up.

"It helps the message sink in." She replied with a smile. "Keep writing."

"You know these are illegal." Harry piped up after another sentence. She just hummed with a smirk on her face.

Half an hour later, Harry's hand was bloody and the words were carved in well enough to be visible.

"_Harry, when will you do something about this?" _Lady Hogwarts asked worried. _"I had to sit by and let this toad do this to other students as well but I couldn't act. You are my heir and only you have the power to stop her." _

"_It's time, think you could lend a hand Lady H?" _Harry asked as he brought his plan to the forefront of his mind.

"_Gladly." _Hogwarts agreed and with that the whole room started to shake.

"What's happening?" Umbridge shrieked.

"What are you doing boy!" She turned on Harry, drawing her wand out.

"I'm not doing anything _professor _honest!" Harry replied, holding up his hands in surrender as she pointed her wand at him furiously.

"LIAR! This is all your doing boy! _Cruico!" _She shouted and Harry felt the spell hit him; he flew backwards and started to scream as pain wacked his body.

The whole castle started to shift and warp. Lady Hogwarts shifted the scene from the DADA's office to the middle of the great hall where everyone was located eating dinner still.

All the students saw was Umbridge pointing her wand at Harry Potter-Black who was on the ground screaming in pain, his left hand bloody and a black quill lying by his feet.

Professor Snape, McGonagall, the twins, Lee, Neville, Luna and surprisingly Draco Malfoy were on their feet, wands out and spells flying. Umbridge flew back, unconscious before she hit her head on the steps. With the toad unconscious the curse stopped and Harry curled in on himself, his body shaking every so often as an after effect of the curse.

"Harry!" The rest of the Marauders ran to his side, Snape and McGonagall swiftly approached the group. Draco sat back down and ignored the looks he got from his fellow Slytherin's.

"H-help me stand." Harry muttered to the twins and slowly they helped him stand on his own two feet.

"Looks like I have more than enough proof now." Harry managed a grin.

"Proof?" Snape snapped at the teen.

"Yeah, in her detentions she has been using illegal blood quills on the students to make them write lines." Harry showed his bloody hand and the twins shifted so their scarred hands were shown as well. This statement made those who had the same thing happen to them shift and hide their hands. Professor McGonagall noticed this and scowled fiercely.

"Not only has she been doing this, she is unqualified to teach anything and she used an unforgivable on me and who knows how many other students." Harry finished.

Harry silently let Snape inspect his hand and then the quill lying by his feet.

"Potter-Black is right…" It looked like it physically pained the potion's master to say it.

"I told you Albus!" McGonagall roared, turning on the headmaster. "I had my suspicions but YOU refused to look into them."

"Thank you professor, as that was all I needed." Harry smiled as he stared down Dumbledore.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Black. Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and heir to the Black family and the four founders of Hogwarts. I herby expel Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore from these grounds. So mote it be." Harry said, his power radiating from his body as his lordship ring glowed a bright white.

From the ring four ghostly forms of a snake, griffin, badger and eagle appeared. They bowed to Harry before letting out their own roars as the castle shook and warped so Umbridge and Dumbledore were ejected from the grounds.

"I herby promote Professor McGonagall to become the new Headmistress and Professor Snape to become the new deputy-headmaster, so mote it be." Harry said with finality. The four animal spirits bowed to the two professors before crowding around Harry, touching him in some way. The snake wrapped itself loosely around his neck, the eagle was perched on his shoulder while the badger and griffin stood protectively by his legs.

_"Rest Young Harry, working with my magic can be draining. Professor Snape, please bring my heir to the infirmary."_ Lady Hogwarts voice boomed and Snape in utter shock of hearing Hogwarts herself talking swiftly bent down and surprisingly gently picked Harry up in his arms.

"Thanks Professor Snape…" Harry gave a weak smile before his green eyes shut and he passed out. The four animal spirits flanked Snape and Harry, escorting them from the silent hall.

"That's our Harry!" The twins said to the others, breaking the silence and everyone started to talk about what just happened. Minerva sighed wearily as she strode up to the golden throne and gingerly sat down, she smiled as she felt the metal warm around her. Fawkes flew into the great hall and settled next to her shoulder.

"_The little one will be fine Headmistress." _Fawkes told Minerva easily.

_"Fawkes?" _McGonagall looked at the phoenix in shock.

"_I can talk with the Headmistress and my bonded wizard, aka Harry. There are things you will need to be read in on Headmistress. Contact Remus Lupin and Sirius Black over the holidays. They will explain everything and they shall be here soon as Godric Gryffindor is sending word to them as we speak about Harry's condition." _Fawkes explained.

She could only nod in response and then she rose to gather the attention of the great hall. It was time for some damage control.

~~/~~

Remus Lupin was amused. His amusement was currently coming from one Sirius Black, who was pacing back and forth in the living room of Griffin's Den. His hair was spiked up in different directions thanks to the many times he had ran his hands through it in the past hour.

"He hasn't called us yet Moony, he's not answering my calls either! Something is wrong I can feel it!" Sirius exclaimed worried, looking back at the silent and cold mirror on the table by an armchair he had been sitting in before.

"Calm down Padfoot, we don't know that." Remus tried to calm down his best friend.

"But this is HARRY, you know how trouble finds him!" Sirius reminded his brother.

"You need to breath Sirius, you are starting to look just as insane as you did when you got out of Azkaban." Remus put his book down, knowing he wasn't going to get any more reading down that night.

"He has to call soon right?" Sirius fell into his armchair and grabbed the mirror and stared intently at it.

"_They were right, he is possessive." _Remus thought amused as Sirius held a staring contest with the mirror. _"He has a right to be however…" _

"Remus! Sirius! You need to get to Hogwarts right now!" Godric Gryffindor suddenly reappeared in his portrait and shouted down at the two.

"What happened to Harry?" Sirius was on his feet in a second, pulling on his cloak.

"He made a plan to take down Umbridge and the bitch used an unforgivable on him. Get to the infirmary and don't hurt Snape, he helped Harry." Godric gave an abridged version.

The two men exchanged worried glances before they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts.

The two didn't even notice that McGonagall was watching them amused as they flew out of the Headmistress's office and towards the infirmary.

The students in the way, all quickly jumped to the side letting the two men through. Many recognized Professor Lupin and most knew Sirius only from his wanted posters and the prophet declaring he was free.

Sirius and Remus had their cloaks billowing out behind them as they strode towards the infirmary, their magic covering them in a powerful aura that every person who came anywhere close to them could sense. Their faces were a mixture of concern and rage, as they rushed through the castle.

The two flew into the infirmary to see Harry propped up on a mound of pillows talking with the twins, Lee, Neville and Luna. Snape was talking with Madam Pomfrey a ways away.

"Harry!" Remus and Sirius called out as the teens quickly moved out of the way so Harry could be gently hugged and worried over by his father and uncle.

"Hi Pa, uncle Moony." Harry hugged his father and uncle back tightly.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where is that pink toad?" Sirius asked all in one breath.

"Breathe Pa." Harry advised and both of the older men did as the teen advised. Harry then went to explain what happened and why he did what he did once again.

"You're grounded." Remus deadpanned and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

"How was I supposed to know she used a blood quill or she would curse me?" Harry protested.

"Still, you're grounded." Sirius agreed.

"Hmpf." Harry crossed his arms.

"Are you really okay Harry?" Neville asked quietly, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nev I promise." Harry reassured his best friend softly, knowing what this must have done to him since his parents were in St. Mungo's thanks to that curse.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that Umbridge was using a blood quill in her detentions?" Snape glared at the twins who glared back.

"If we told you…" Fred crossed his arms.

"Would you have believed us?" George crossed his arms as well and Snape had to concede that they had a point.

"Madam Pomfrey as it is a few days till Christmas vacation can we take Harry home early?" Remus looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"That is a good idea Mr. Lupin, you have my permission to take him home." Pomfrey gave her consent.

"Come on then pup, it's time to head home for the holidays." Sirius said cheerfully and Harry felt his heart flutter, he was going to a real home for the holidays. Even through he was going to be grounded he didn't care at all.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Holiday-Final

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

**The Hogwarts Plan.**

**5th Year AU! After the events of 'The Three-Phase Plan', the new term begins and alongside his soul mates and overprotective/possessive/insane family members old and new. Harry attempts to stop Dumbledore and Umbridge while creating the new generation of Marauders. **

**FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it. **

**Contains Dumbledore, Umbridge, Hermonie, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

**Protection – Christmas Holidays [Final]**

Being grounded by Remus and Sirius wasn't honestly that horrible. Their grounding consisted of no flying, dueling, transforming of any kind and pranks.

In other words, he could read/study, talk to the portraits and explore Griffin's Den in more depth.

The portraits had found the way he threw Dumbledore and Umbridge out hilarious and they knew they would be talking about it for years.

Currently Harry was sitting in front of a non-floo useable fireplace with many books, both muggle and magical spread out around him. He was jotting down words every so often in a muggle notebook and pen. He was chewing on the end of it while he read something intently.

"Look what you've done to my son Moony! You're grounding has turned him into a book worm!" Sirius wailed dramatically as he and Remus entered the room with mugs of hot chocolate. Harry didn't even bother to look up, all too used to his father's outbursts.

"Lily would be so proud." Remus smirked and Harry smiled around his pen.

"What are you doing pup?" Sirius asked as he handed Harry his green mug of coco.

"Thanks Pa, well at the moment I'm figuring out what muggle doctors and wizard healers have in common and what they could combine to make things easier." Harry said. "I'm interesting in being able to help people, not just by fighting."

"You know your mom was on her way to becoming a healer before…" Remus revealed. "She had a notebook filled with her notes someplace."

"I think I saw her with it at Potter Manor… It could still be there." Sirius said after a moment of racking his brain.

"Could we go see Potter Manor when my grounding is finished?" Harry looked up eagerly. After Harry had unsealed it in the summer, he had to stay behind as Sirius and Remus wanted to make sure it was safe to visit.

"Sure thing pup." Sirius ruffled his son's black hair and Harry beamed before he moved from his spot on the floor and wiggled his way in between his father and uncle with his mug. He rested his head on Remus's shoulder and propped his feet up on Sirius' lap, the trio had taken this position many times before and usually it meant there was a story to be told.

"What do you want to hear about today cub?" Remus asked, sipping his own coco, being careful of Harry's head on his shoulder.

"Could you tell me about your reaction when Pa and Dad showed you they became Padfoot and Prongs for you?" Harry asked timidly.

"Good choice Pup!" Sirius beamed as he then started to tell Harry the story.

~~/~~

"So the whole school is still in a state of confusion then?" Harry asked his redheaded soul mates.

"Basically, you really caused some chaos." Fred said as he ran his fingers through the teen's black hair gently, letting his nails scrap against Harry's scalp earning a soft purring sound.

"Good." Harry said proudly as George pressed a kiss against Harry's jawline.

The trio were tangled together on Harry's bed in his room, it had taken some talking to be able to let the twins enter his room. Thankfully his green eyes worked to his advantage and unleashed a full on puppy dog pout, also the fact that he was worried about them after everything with Umbridge and Harry had just finished his grounding. It was only fair to be able to spend some time with his mates and even Sirius had to concede to that point.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on George's cheek and the redhead put his hand over the hand on his cheek.

"Better now that we are with you." George said truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me about the blood quill?" Harry asked, trying not to feel hurt that his mates didn't tell him about it.

"We didn't want you to worry, we didn't know if there was anything you could do… Besides she worked for the MoM and we didn't want to get dad in trouble…" Fred explained.

"That and we knew that if we told you, you would go to her in a rage and hex her into oblivion." George added.

"…You make some solid points and maybe I'll think about forgiving you…" Harry said slowly and his words caused George to swoop down and capture Harry's lips with his own, the moment George's lips were gone Fred's replaced them. They both backed away and looked down at Harry pleased at the flush on his cheeks and his swelling red lips.

"Still thinking about it." Harry smirked and Fred started to place kisses over Harry's throat as George ran his fingers through Harry's hair like Fred's had been before and his other hand ran high up Harry's thigh.

"You are forgiven." Harry almost melted under the touches and the twins gave him identical smiles.

"So when are you going to Potter Manor?" George asked curiously.

"Mmm, maybe tomorrow?" Harry said dazed, Fred's mouth was making his brain foggy.

"We'll be here when you get back if you need us." George promised and Fred hummed against Harry's neck in agreement before making sure that his hicky was visible.

"What did I do to deserve you two?" Harry asked, tilting his head towards George who swooped down and kissed him again, leaving his lips bruised.

"Just being you_."_ George stated firmly.

_"Just. Harry." _Fred agreed, his voice low as he whispered it in Harry's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Harry wasn't sure if he could take this anymore, thankfully a stifled yawn left his lips.

"It's pretty late, why don't we get some sleep huh?" George dropped a kiss on Harry's nose and Fred pulled away from the raven's neck.

"Okay…" Harry's eyes fluttered shut and curled up in between the twins who exchanged small smiles and curled protectively around him.

~~/~~

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the arrival room of Potter Manor. Harry coughed a bit as he dusted himself off, moving out of the way of Remus and Sirius who were following close behind him.

"Welcome Cub, to Potter Manor." Remus beamed at his nephew who was looking around the room with excitement in his eyes.

Before Harry could say anything, Sirius wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and excitedly steered the teen out of the room and down a few halls, the common theme of the house was Gryffindor red and gold.

"Where are we going Siri?" Harry asked curiously, passing by many closed doors that were just asking to be opened.

"Someplace extremely special, think of it as an early present." Sirius was barely keeping a straight face and if Harry had glanced behind him, he would see that Remus had a huge smile on his lips.

"Okay?" Harry said slowly, unsure if his father was sane at the moment or not.

"Close your eyes Pup!" Sirius was almost bouncing now as they stood in front of a gold trimmed double door that looked just like all the other doors in the manor Harry had seen so far.

"Okay, okay." Harry shut his eyes and felt himself behind ushered forward and maneuvered around the room before he was finally able to stand still.

"Anndddd open them!" Sirius called out and Harry opened his emerald eyes and his whole body froze up at the sight before him.

"…Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered as he stared at the almost wall sized portrait in front of him, housing a tall man who looked just like him (prior blood-adoption) and a women with fiery red hair and his emerald eyes.

"Oh Harry, my beautiful baby boy." Lily Potter gasped out, covering her mouth as her emerald eyes watered.

"You're so big…" James Potter swallowed hard, his eyes looking wet behind his glasses.

"How… I mean I don't…" Harry's mind was blank, everything he ever wanted to say to his parents after all these years were gone from his mind. He turned his eyes to look at Sirius and Remus for help.

"We found them when you unsealed the manor and were making sure it was safe for use… We wanted to come back and get you right away but we thought it would make a good present." Remus explained. "Don't worry, we have caught them up on everything."

"So you're not mad I was blood-adopted by Pa?" Harry glanced at his parents' portrait with a small voice, shifting on his feet.

"Mad? It was a bloody brilliant idea!" James grinned a familiar smile down at Harry. "I mean, clearly your mother and I aren't around anymore and from what we heard, you deserve so much more and it's obvious that your dogfather is insane but loves you."

"You are still our son Harry, and we will love you no matter what." Lily agreed and Harry couldn't help but beam up at his parents.

"So we heard that you have a soul-mate bond, these little buggers wouldn't tell us anything about it so… Spill Prongslet." James leaned forward interested. "I bet your mate has red hair, it's a known fact that Potter's fall for redheads."

Remus and Sirius started to full out laugh at those words.

"Well uh… My mates are magical twins…" Harry started, unsure how his parents would take to him being gay and with twins no less. He squared his shoulders and looked up with determination.

"Fred and George Weasley are my soul-mates and yes Dad they are redheads."

"Twins… That's my boy!" James cheered.

"Dad!" Harry felt his cheeks heat up and it looked like his mom was on the verge of tears once again.

"Oh my baby boy! So grown up already!" She sniffed as James patted her shoulder as he beamed.

"Do they treat you right? Have Padfoot and Moony given them a proper talking too? Have they touched you anywhere inappropriate? Do you need to learn the right spells for lubrication?" Lily then went on asking questions and Harry was sure he was about to faint right on the spot from all the blood racing to his face.

"Calm down Lils, I think if you say anything else he is going to pass out." Remus cut in amused. "Show them your animagus form Cub."

Harry beamed at the distraction and quickly shifted into his fox form and Lily cooed at how beautiful he was and James puffed out his chest looking proud.

"He also mastered the patronus charm at age 13 and Prongs… It's your stag form." Remus said softly and James had to wipe at his eyes to stop himself from crying. Harry shifted back to his human form and smiled up at his parents, not being able to take his eyes off of them.

"I think they want to hear about what happened before the end of term. You'll be so proud Prongs." Padfoot suggested and Remus rolled his eyes and with a nod from his parents Harry launched into his story, most of which had James cheering but mainly had Lily and James swearing and seething.

"Sirius, hug my boy for me please." James said rubbing his temple at the end of Harry's story.

"Will do Prongies." Sirius then swept Harry into a hug and Harry let out a puff of air slightly annoyed.

"So you are going to be moving us to Griffin's Den correct?" Lily turned a glare onto Remus. "I want to be with my baby from now on."

"I think that can be arranged." Remus swallowed nervously, not wanting to upset the witch.

"That's what I thought." She said smiling cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I do get my temper from mum." Harry said in understanding.

"That is an understatement, but having those potions in you didn't help matters." Remus nodded his head and Sirius let out a hiss.

"You need to be careful when you go back, I'll bet you anything that Dumbledore and that toad will be out for your blood." Sirius said worried, tightening his grip on his son.

"I figured as much, but I can take care of myself and if not then I know you two will find me." Harry said firmly, to sooth everyone (himself included).

"Damn right." Sirius huffed as he placed his chin on Harry's head.

"Oh look Lils, Padfoot is being possessive and protective again." James cooed and Lily whacked her husband's arm.

"He's also insane." Remus added in.

"Thanks for that Moony." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Blame Azkaban."

"Excuses!" Remus waved his hand.

"I think that's a pretty good excuse!" Sirius said offended.

"They are like this all the time." Harry told his parents portraits knowingly. "It's like they are married."

"So Remus is the overprotective mother hen then?" James smirked and Remus made an offended noise.

"Almost as bad as Siri." Harry said solemnly causing Sirius to make the same noise.

"It's getting late, make sure you get some sleep Harbear." Lily told her son who blushed at the nickname.

"Yes mum." Harry felt so odd saying those words to her.

"We will make sure you get moved to the den." Sirius promised.

"Cub, are you going to try your personal method of transportation?" Remus looked down at the teen that grinned.

"I perfected it back at school!" Harry closed his eyes and his magic flared before he disappeared into a shadow.

"Shadow travel, his animagus form is powerful." James breathed out impressed.

"Thank you for taking care of Harry." Lily smiled at the two who blushed and Sirius threw his arm around Remus's torso before the two disappeared with a crack leaving the house elves to transfer the portrait to Griffin's Den.

~~/~~

"Someone looks." George looked up from his place on his bed.

"Rather pleased with something." Fred finished from where he was beside his twin on the bed.

Harry shed his outer robe and shoes leaving him in dark green skinny jeans with a white t-shirt, the twins made room for him and when he sat down they adjusted around him.

George laid his head in Harry's lap and the raven started to run his fingers through the red hair while Fred moved so his back was against the backboard and Harry was placed between his legs that were bent at the knees.

"I met my parents! Well the portrait version of them but still!" Harry beamed and he got two smiles back in response.

"That's amazing!" They both chorused. Harry went on to tell them everything that happened at Potter Manor before talk turned to their trip to Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping before Christmas.

"Have you guys got everything set?" Harry asked, the twins were very secretive about their gifts.

"Just about." Fred said as he dropped a kiss on Harry's hair.

"What about you babe?" George asked.

"I just need to pick up something for Nev and Luna then I'm set." Harry said thinking over all the gifts in his mind as he closed his eyes, his body slumping against Fred as the day's emotions caught up with him.

"Sleep babe, we won't leave you." Fred promised as he wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and George hummed in agreement from his spot on Harry's lap.

"Thanks…" Harry breathed out loudly before he fell into an easy, warm sleep.

~~/~~

"This place is a mad house, it's even worse than when we are shopping for the school year." Harry stated as he looked around the extremely decorated and busy Diagon Alley.

"I forgot, it's your first time in Diagon Alley during Christmas time." Charlie patted Harry's shoulder. "Just stick with someone and you will be fine."

"Will do, thanks!" Harry smiled at the taller man as he glued himself between Fred and George. Sirius was huffing to Remus about how his own son would rather be with the twins than him. Remus just flicked Sirius's forehead before he kept looking at a nearby book on display.

"I need to go in here, I think I'll be able to find Luna's gift here." Harry spoke up from between the twins, pulling them into a jewelry store.

"Should we…" George raised an eyebrow.

"Be worried?" Fred finished also raising an eyebrow.

"No way, she's my honorary sister and she deserves something beautiful for Christmas." Harry said truthfully as he gazed around the store and he stopped when he spotted the perfect gift for her.

"That's it." Harry made his way to the gift and the twins whistled lowly.

The item was a beautiful choker; it was pure silver studded with small red Topaz stones and in the middle of the choker was a large Sapphire stone.

Without delay Harry quickly ordered the choker and had it set to arrive to the Lovegood residence on Christmas with a message from Harry that he quickly wrote out to her. He had quickly waved his wand over the choker putting in some safety features so the wearer could only remove it and anyone who touches it without the wearer's permission will be given a small shock. He heard about her bullying for being 'Loony Luna' and while he had no proof to do anything about it, he wanted to make sure this gift would only be her's and no one could take it from her.

The group left the store and all Harry's mind power was focused on Neville's gift.

Thanks to his and Luna's prodding the teen had finally gotten a new wand and it was working out well for him, however Harry wasn't sure if the teen had been tested for blocks and potions so he would have to broach that in the new year. However when he found himself by the alley entrance for Knockturn Alley he found himself thinking of the perfect gift for the other teen and turned around to find Sirius and Remus.

"Pa, Uncle Moony!" He hurried over to the two, leaving the twins to talk with their older brothers about something.

"What's up pup?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I have an idea for Neville but I don't know if Ollivander will have what I have in mind…" Harry trailed off.

"What are you thinking Cub?" Remus was now curious.

"Well he finally got his own wand, but he keeps loosing it or dropping it… I was thinking of a wand holster like mine, but it would be keyed to his blood so it would return to him no matter where it is." Harry explained in a hushed tone.

"You're holster is keyed into your magic, but if what you think about Neville's magic is correct then that would useless so blood is a very solid alternative." Remus mused.

"So in other words, you want to go into Knockturn Alley?" Sirius hit the nail dead on.

"The 'Boy who lived' can't just walk into Knockturn Alley and ask for an item like that." Harry said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I could change, but people would notice if the BWL disappeared around the same time a new person emerged from no where." He gestured to the 'hidden' press around Diagon Alley.

"Very solid point. Moony will you do the honors?" Sirius looked over at the werewolf who had already blended into the crowd and Sirius barked out a laugh and started to talk loudly with Harry to keep the presses attention on the two instead of where Remus was disappearing.

"Brilliant Pa." Harry commented as the two caught up with the Twins, Bill and Charlie.

"I thought so too, have you decided what to get your father yet?" He turned to the redheads who all exchanged looks.

"Yeah a better job." The group said in unison.

"But we just don't know how to." Charlie ran a hand over his tanned face.

"Well I just might have the answer to that." Sirius grinned. "I'll be telling everyone about it on Christmas, so just buy the odd thing for your dad." Sirius winked at them, sure they had confused looks on their faces but they knew Sirius well enough by now to trust what he said was the truth.

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question when he froze, he could see his breath. That wasn't unusual in December but he had felt this kind of cold before and from the way Sirius tensed up he knew he was right.

Dementors.

"Why the hell are they here?" Sirius swore as he flicked out his wand, the others following his lead just as the screams started up. They spun around to see at least 10 of them descending towards the crowded streets.

"Questions later Pa, right now… _Expecto Patronum_!_" _ Harry held up his wand and felt his magic flow through it and out sprang an enlarged version of Prongs.

"Too right pup. _Expecto Patronum!" _Sirius agreed and a large grim sprung from his wand.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ The Weasley's shouted and out flew two foxes, one dragon and one falcon. The group of patroness's attacked the group of Dementors, driving them back away from the crowd. Aurors appeared on the scene and more patroness's leapt out at the Dementors. A large wolf leapt over Harry's head and he knew that Remus had joined the fray.

Harry felt his rings pulse and the air around him shook; he spun around to see Umbridge herself standing there furiously, wand held up at eye level. The rings had blocked the spell that was coming for his back.

"You ruined EVERYTHING! I'll kill you myself if the Dementors can't do it!" She shrieked, it was barely heard, as the crowd was loud around them.

"Just try it!" Harry dropped down into his dueling stance, based off his small body and his fox instincts.

She shot many AK's at the teen, which using his newfound grace dodged much to her anger. She was so busy trying to kill Harry that she didn't notice a single Dementors flying down towards her.

Harry dodged the final curse and went to spell her back, but he froze in his spot as he spotted the Dementors wrapping its bony fingers around the toad's throat and with it's spare hand it lowered it's hood and performed the kiss on the toad.

Harry stared in shock at the Dementors as Prongs returned to his side. The Dementors let Umbridge's soulless form drop to the ground, replacing its hood before it turned to look at Harry. Prongs tensed at his side, ready to jump in and protect his wizard when the Dementors inclined it's head at Harry before it lifted up into the air and left with the retreating group of Dementors.

"What was that?" Harry mused aloud as he petted Prongs absentmindedly.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Sirius called out as the group rushed towards him, their patronesses disappeared as they went.

"I'm fine, Umbridge just tried to kill me, but a Dementors came and kissed her, it then bowed it's head to me and took off…" Harry explained in shock.

"Here, eat this." Remus was passing out chocolate, the inner DADA professor rearing its head.

"Thanks Professor." Fred, George and Harry all chorused much to Sirius's amusement and Remus's embarrassment.

"That's enough excitement for one day I think, let's go back to the Den." Sirius clapped his hand and the other whole-heartedly agreed. Remus informed Harry that the holster will be mailed to Neville and he had added some extra security features to it just like what Harry did to Luna's gift.

The group linked together and they disappeared from Diagon Alley with a crack before anyone could question them.

~~/~~

"Wake up Harryyyyyyy." Three voices sang, rousing Harry out of his slumber.

"Whhaaattt?" Harry grumbled as he turned over in his bed.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" The trio sang louder, pouncing on the sleeping teen.

"It better be in the double digits at least." Harry opened his eyes drowsily.

"We know better than that, it's 10." Sirius rolled his eyes and the twins nodded having experienced Harry's wrath when they woke him up early on his days off.

"The others are waiting in the living room." Sirius then dragged the twins from the room. Harry stumbled from his bed into the bathroom and washed his face and quickly brushed his teeth to rid himself of morning breath. He glanced down at his black tank top and green sleep pants and shrugged, it would work. He stuffed his feet into some black slippers and padded his way down the stairs to the living room where the others were waiting, each in their own sleep clothes.

"I'm here, I'm here." Harry yawned, throwing himself down between his twins on the couch.

"Someone isn't a morning person." His mother's voice teased from the portraits new spot beside Godric who was meeting with the other portraits for their traditional Christmas morning gathering.

"Not in the slightest." Harry deadpanned, curling into George's side.

"You get that from both Sirius and Lily." James deadpanned back before he ducked down to avoid being whacked by the redhead.

"Can we open the presents now Moony?" Sirius whined looking at the werewolf who just rolled his eyes and waved his hand as a go ahead. Sirius beamed like a little kid and danced around the huge, beautifully decorated pine tree by the fireplace. He picked up gifts, handing them out to the correct person.

"Everyone that has a gift from us." Fred held his hand up.

"Open them and we shall explain." George finished. The rest of the family exchanged looks before opening the small boxes. Inside the boxes were leather bracelets; each one was made of soft brown leather.

"They are beautiful, but what do these symbols mean?" Arthur Weasley asked running his fingers over the symbols.

"On the outside they are each of our initials…" Fred started to explain, showing the letters H, S, R, F, G, C, B, A, N and L.

"On the inside are runes, they are attached to each of our health. If something magical befalls one of us that person's initials will glow green, if something non-magical like a punch or whatnot happen the initials will glow blue and if someone has… Died or is close to it the initials will glow red." George explained.

"Also they work as portkeys to the Den, the password is 'safety'." Fred finished up the explanation as the people in the room fastened them to their wrists that didn't have their wand holsters. "We also have two for Neville and Luna."

"These are ingenious." Remus breathed out thoroughly impressed.

"We do try." The twins smirked.

"My turn, open them up guys!" Harry was trying not to bounce on the spot.

Harry had gotten Charlie got a leather armband with a rune carved in it, he looked at Harry questioningly.

"It's a protection rune, knowing that you work with dragons and from personal experience with one 1st hand it wards you from fire, poison and dragon claws." Harry explained and he got warm smiles from the other Weasley's, as they all were worried about Charlie working with dragons.

"I don't even know what to say… Thank you Harry!" Charlie smiled brightly as he pulled the armband on and the rune glowed briefly.

Bill opened his next to see his dragon tooth earring, the one that Charlie had given him. He had wondered where that went… He took a closer look and noticed that runes were etched into the surface.

"More runes?" He asked curiously.

"As long as you wear that with the runes engraved it will allow you to see the different levels of spell work and wards." Harry explained.

"Amazing, this will make my job easier." Bill breathed out excited as he put the tooth back in his ear and blinked as the runes glowed.

"Fred, George I can see the spell work you put into these bracelet, it's really high level." He complimented his little brothers who just beamed under the praise. "Thanks Harry!"

Arthur was next and he gently unwrapped a small box and when he opened it he saw it was a Gringotts key.

"Harry?" He held up the golden key in confusion.

"I may have pulled some strings at Gringotts and opened a new vault for you, getting you back all your money plus interest from your ex and all your heirlooms." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Arthur looked at him in shock. "You didn't deserve what she did to you, so this is just something I could do for you."

"This is… Thank you Harry." Arthur smiled, his eyes watery.

Remus opened his gift next, it was a contract and he stared down at it in shock. "Cub, how?"

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It's a contract from a publishing firm that deals in both the muggle and wizarding world… It turns out they read a copy of a book I was working on and they want to publish it." Remus said his voice confused.

"When Pa and I were helping you move into Griffin's Den I may have found a copy of your transcript and sent it off…" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Cub, thank you." Remus swallowed before he easily plucked the teen out from between his twins and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"My turn!" Sirius grinned and he opened the box and pulled out a black studded dog collar and his eyebrow twitched.

"Read the tag." Harry was biting his lip to stop laughing.

"Sirius Black. If found sober return to Harry Potter. If found drunk return to Remus Lupin." He read out and Remus groaned while the Weasley's roared with laughter, including James and Lily in the portrait. Harry just smirked and laughed as he was pulled onto his pa's lap and tickled.

"I give!" Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks thanks to the tickling.

"Check under the collar pa." Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius refused to let him return to his place by his twins and held him hostage in his lap. Sirius using one hand pulled out a photo album, the other arm was around Harry's waist possessively.

"A photo album?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and flipped it open and he froze.

"I raided a lot of vaults and took a lot of photos but it was worth it for you Pa." Harry blushed. Inside the album contained photos from back in Sirius's years in Hogwarts all the way up to right now.

"Thank you pup, you have no idea what this means to me… I thought they were all lost the night your parents died." He said hoarsely.

"Hmpf, so little faith." James huffed from the portrait before Lily whacked him for ruining the moment between Sirius and Harry.

The twins opened their boxes in sync like they usually do. Inside sat silver necklaces, the pendant was of Harry's fox form, and Fred's was made of a black diamond while George's was made of emerald.

"Wow." They breathed in sync as they fastened the necklaces around their necks and the pendants glowed before settling down.

"They are layered with spells, runes and can be used as a portkey to Potter Manor with the password Shadow Fox." Harry explained, not looking up as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Looks like Sirius…" Fred smirked at Harry.

"Isn't the only possessive one in the family." George finished with a smirk as well.

"We love them." They said in sync.

"I'm glad." Harry muttered still blushing while Lily and James were cooing from their place on the wall, this did nothing to help his blush.

Gift giving went for the rest of the morning and everyone was very pleased with the gifts and the thoughts that went into them.

Lunch was held out on the enchanted patio overlooking the pitch and the lake behind the Den/castle.

"So your new headmistress came to visit a week or so ago." Sirius said casually. "She wanted to talk about some staffing matters and what the hell actually happened with Dumbledore. So we happily filled her in, also it sounds like next year you are going to be in for a real treat."

The twins pouted as this year was their final year and Remus caught it and quickly made to add in something important. "Minnie decided to add an extra year to those who want it. Since the teaching has been lacking to say the least in the previous years, she has decided the extra year option would be a good start to the re-haul she is giving the school."

"Brilliant!" The twins grinned and Harry smiled happy that there was a good chance he would get to spend another school year with his twins.

"However for this coming term she needs some new professors. Moony here is going to be teaching years 1-4 in DADA while I will take years 5-7/8. However it seems they are lacking one professor… Arthur we have all decided on you to take over from Binns for History of Magic… If you want it that is." Sirius announced, gaining cheers from the three students at him and Moony teaching them and then all attention turned to Arthur who was impersonating a fish out of water.

"Me? A professor?" He gasped. "I don't have a mastery! I couldn't possibly!"

"The mastery can be easily obtained, hell you could have it done and lesson plans made up by the time school is in session at the end of the holidays." Remus commented and Arthur thought about it for a bit while the twins, Harry, Bill and Charlie all talked about their gifts and Quidditch.

"I'll do it." Arthur spoke up firmly and cheers erupted from the table.

"Excellent, I'll mail Minnie tomorrow." Sirius beamed.

The twins and Harry exchanged looks, things were changing in Hogwarts and they couldn't wait.


End file.
